conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
PATOKA
PATOKA is a minimalist conlang. It is designed to be the simplest it can be in every aspect. With only 44 words, PATOKA is functionally useless, but it can be kind of fun just figuring out how to express things in it. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Every syllable in PATOKA is a consonant followed by a vowel, resulting in a total of 9 unique syllables. Writing System In written PATOKA, each syllable has its own glyph. The glyphs are as follows: Grammar PATOKA uses a SVO sentence structure. Example: "PO TITO KIKA" translates as "I want plant." The subject and/or object can be more than one word; use "TI" (and) to link nouns. Example: "PO TI TA KAKI TOKI" translates as "We (me and you) go to the water." If the sentence has an indirect object, connect it to the end of the sentence with "TOPI" (at). Example: "PO PA PITA TOPI TAKO" translates as "I use fire on (at) food." To apply an adjective, just put the adjective before the noun it modifies. Any noun or pronoun can be used as an adjective; the lack of a linking "TI" indicates that the word is an adjective. Example: "PO TITO PAKI TIPOKA" translates as "I want a stone tool." If the sentence is just to apply an adjective to a subject, no verb is required; PATOKA has no "to be". Instead, simply say the adjective and subject. Example: "PITOPO KAKO" translates to "They (plural) are dangerous." To indicate past or future events, put the desired tense before the subject. Example: "KAPITO KA PA TAKO" translates as "(in the future) They will eat (use food)." If you wish to indicate longer time, say the tense twice. To ask a "who/what/where" question, put "PATA" (what) in the place of the unknown element. Example: "PATA KOTI PO PI" translates as "Who has my animal (me animal)?" To ask a "yes/no" question, put "POPA" (right?) at the end of a sentence. Example: "KAPO TA KIPA POTI PITA POPA" translates as "(in the past) You made a big fire, right?" To answer a "yes/no" question, just say either TO (yes) or KOTO (no). To negate a sentence, put KOTO (no) at the start of the sentence. Example: "KOTO KAPO PO KIPA PITA" translates as "(negative) (in the past) I didn't make fire." PATOKA does not allow subclauses or sentences with more than one verb. Such complex ideas must be expressed in more than one sentence. Lexicon Verbs: * Create: KIPA * Have: KOTI * Get: KIKOTA * Use: PA * Want: TITO * Go To: KAKI Pronouns: * I/me: PO * You: TA * They (singular): KA * Them (plural): KAKO * Place: KATO * Thing: PITO * What?: PATA Nouns: * Word: TOKA * Food: TAKO * Thoughts: POTIKO * Person: PIKI * Animal: PI * Plant: KIKA * Water: TOKI * Stone: PAKI * Fire: PITA * Wind: KOPITI * Tool: TIPOKA * Shelter: POKO * Nothing: KATA Adjectives: * Good: KIPI * Bad: KITA * Big/much: POTI * Small/little: TAPO * Bright/warm: KAPI * Dark/cold: TOTA * Near/close: PIKA * Far/distant: PITIKO * Dangerous: PITOPO * Nice/kind: TATI * Very: TIPO Tenses: * Future: KAPITO * Past: KAPO Other: * Yes/true: TO * No/false: KOTO * Right?: POPA * And: TI * At: TOPI Naming Names for people and locations in PATOKA are usually generated by taking two words (usually nouns) and combining them. For example, someone might be named PITAPI or Fire-Animal. The name of the language itself was created this way; pulled apart, it translates as Use-Word.